Kidnapper and lady hunter
by pannadela
Summary: Finn and Jake begin their adventure in M!


There was a beautiful morning. Day earlier Finn lost his Grass Sword, that was part of his body since he got it. When he stood up, Jake already began prepare breakfast. When he saw Finn, he asked him:

-So, how you are feeling now? Did your arm is fine?

Finn responded:

-Yes, yes. Did you remember that I was without arm earlier? So this is familiar for me.

After this short dialogue they sat down at a table and began to eat sandwiches. After they ate breakfast, someone began to bang on the door very heavily. Finn and Jake ran to door and they opened them.

In door standed Peppermint Butler. He said stuttering voice:

-Bonnibel... That means... Princess Bubblegum, Goliad and Stormo disappeared! They're nowhere!

-Calm down, Peppermint.- Finn said. -Did you noticed something, that could witness, that they're nowhere?

-But... Why you can't help me?

In this moment Jake interjected into talk:

-He yesterday lost his...

-Shhh...- Finn interrupted him. -Okay, Peppermint. Lead us to kingdom. We will help you.

First thing, that they noticed, that there wasn't any guard. No Banana Guards, no Gumball Guards. Completly no one. But they were supposed to be surprised.

In a kingdom was total chaos. Candy people hid anywhere, where they could hide. Finn, Jake and Peppermint Butler hid behind one building. And they looked up.

A weird, hooded character standed on Goliad. He threw on them weird beams, that stopped them in time. Goliad had collar with spikes. The same with Stormo. But Stormo had on its sides two big cages. In one cage were princesses. In second were Ice King and Lady Rainicorn.

A weird, hooded character laughed ominously. In hand he held rod made from weird crystal, that from outside had rainbow shine, and inside pure lava.

-So, Jake.- Finn said. -Use your powers and get to princesses, Lady Rainicorn and Ice King and release them. Next, knock off hooded one from Goliad.

-It gets done! -Jake said and he stretched in direction of Stormo.

-Hey, you!- a weird, hooded character suddenly said his ominous voice. -They're mine!

After that, he threw in his directon white beam from his rod. Suddenly Jake shrank to his normal size. He tried to stretched again, but it didn't worked.

-He turned off my powers!- Jake shouted. -What we will do?

After that they saw, that weird, hooded character flew from city's square with Goliad, Stormo and prisoners.

-Oh, I forgot. -at end he said. -Your powers, gumball dog.

After that he shot a white beam from his rod in direction of Jake.

-My forces came back! -Jake said.

-But too late... -Finn said sad voice.

After a moment of silent Peppermint Butler said:

-I will calm down citizens and I will care for kingdom, when Princess will be absent. Now, I give you a mission. Come to his land and rescue them.

A next day at coast gathered a big crowd. Finn, equiped with short sword from sugar, that he got from Peppermint Butler, and Jake, that changed into a little boat were bidden farewell by Candy People and Peppermint Bulter. Before they departed in direction of south, he said to them several words of goodbye. Their great adventure began.

First day of travel was boring. They saw only water. When night arrived, Finn began to watch stars.

And he suddenly fell asleep.

-FINN! YOUR SWORD!

Shout of Jake woke Finn up from sleep. He looked around and he noticed, that Sugar Sword disappeared.

-It probably felt into a ocean when I slept... I will create a new sword, when we will arrive in new land.

At a sunset, after they ate some food prepaired by Candy People, Jake got an idea:

-What do you know about this: if I can change in anything, maybe I could change building of my muscles, to be very fast.

After this, Jake chaged his arms into very muscled. After this, he swam in very, very high speed.

At a morning they saw on a horizon land. At a coast, in equal distances standed lights. Finn and Jake were amazed this view.

When they stopped at this land, Finn said:

-So this is land of this kidnapper? It don't looks evil.

They saw a big tracts of plains. Only at a horizon they saw a forest. They began to walk in direction of forest.

-It's too silent here...- Finn said.

Exactly in the same moment from bushes jumped a herd of weird animals. They looked like a little horses. But their necks suddenly stetched to giant sizes. They didn't noticed them.

After they arrived in forest, their eyes showed a very beatiful view. Branches were so big, that sky wasn't visible. Jake emerged his head from branches and he saw that a night is coming. He said this to Finn.

-Let's make here a camp.- He responded.

When they made a camp, they heard a weird rustle. A creature moved so fast, that they couldn't notice it. And suddenly, from bushes jumped a creature weirder than horses with stretching necks.

Its body was black. Head looked like a long beak with no eyes set on a long neck. Its legs looked had shape similar to horse, but in place of hoof were long claws. Its tail looked like a blue, glass-like, lighting thunderbolt. At its ridge were three, long strips, that looked like a material, that was in rod held by a kidnapper. A creature screeched at them. And it leaned over Finn.

It caught one of his cap's ears and it began to pull it. Finn held his cap, with his only hand, but it wasn't enough. A monster took off cap from his head. And it ate it.

-WHY??-Finn began to shout at monster. -Why?? Why you ate my cap, you monster! Why, why???? I once lost my cap! And it's enough for me! ENOUGH!

Finn even didn't noticed that monster pressed him to ground with one of its legs. Jake immediately began to fight with monster. He surrounded it and said:

-For... my... Rainicorn!

And he bounded monster.

But he didn't noticed, that in bushes hid a little girl in hood and bow in her hands.

She shot a weirdest arrow, that he saw.

Arrow, that looked like made from light, jumped from bushes and shot monster. Monster stopped. It didn't moved.

Jake slowly unbounded monster. He helped Finn to got away from monster's leg. And they saw her.

A little, blond-haired girl with dark-green hood and dark coat. In hands she held bow.

-Hey!- Finn turned to her.

A girl began to jump trought the bushes.

-Hey! Don't run! We will not do anything bad to you!

And they began to chase her.


End file.
